Heart Break
by BurningSky
Summary: Rose has had enough, years of torment at the hands of Scorpius Malfoy have led to her demanding him to explain what she did to deserve it. She gets the truth from him, but it doesn't mean she will like it -One Shot- Story is better then summary I promise


**I was writing my other Harry Potter fanfic when this one just came to me, so instead of waiting until I finish the other one, I thought I would write this one quickly and then publish it before getting back to my other one.**

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**Anyway read on :)****

* * *

**

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this Malfoy?" Rose shouted, tears close to flowing down her cheeks as she followed Scorpius Malfoy through a deserted corridor. "I'm talking to you! Locomotor Mortis," she shouts as she points her wand at him, a beam of light shoots out of it causing Scorpius' legs to lock together.

"Let me go Weasley!" he shouts as she reaches him and walks around so she is standing in front of him.

"No," she states, blinking to clear the tears that had been building up on her red and puffy eyes, "not until you tell me what I done to deserve these constant malicious insults for seven bloody years."

"Six," he whispered in reply as he closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Six years not seven... You want to know why you deserve it?" he asks, his eyes still closed. "You made me like this," his eyes flying open the anger visible in his watery eyes.

"I don't understand."

"My father is a cruel, cold hearted old man... I never wanted to be like him, I strived to prove myself... to be better," a small smile was evident on his face before his steel coloured eyes met her ocean blue ones, a scowl replaced the smile, "and then I met you."

"I still don't understand," she whispers under his gaze.

"I was alone for my first year, while you had your family and the rest of the poncy Gryffindors, and you never failed to point that out to me... that I had nothing," he said whispering the last bit before carrying on, "And then in lessons, your satisfied smirk directed straight at me when you got the highest mark in the class and then the top student within our year group," the emotions were many on his face until one rested there it was indescribable but it was as if a hybrid emotion had taken over his body, made up from every negative emotion ever felt to Wizarding kind.

"It was bad enough that when I first arrived here the teachers looked down on me expecting me to be just like my father, but it was even worse when you made me prove myself to be just that, the heir of a death eater," she stared at him as he let out all the pent up thoughts and emotions that had been in his mind for the past seven years.

"Scorpius..." she began, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why should you have known? You never stopped before judging me like everyone else, and you know what? I could have handled it, if the one person who I thought would understand what it was like to be in the shadow of their parent's reputations."

"I'm... I... I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"No you're not... And you know what made it worse?" he asked, she replied with a quick jerk of her head indicating she didn't. "I loved you," he whispered, chuckling afterwards, looking at her while she just stared back while uttering a small gasp. "Ever since I first saw you on the platform waiting for the train in our first year, you immediately caught my eye. My dad noticed and warned me that I should stay away; I of course thought it was because of his prejudice... But no, that summer after our first year when I begged not to come back, he explained what my family had done to yours and that I shouldn't have expected any of you to look past the fact that I hadn't been born then... wasn't even a thought."

Rose stared on; a dark pit of despair seemed to have appeared within her as she listened to Scorpius Malfoy. She'd never realised that she might have had a hand in the torture he seemed to give her on a day to day basis. A feeling of despair seemed to fill her very soul as Scorpius' rant forced her to acknowledge what she had done to him; the she had forced him to be something he didn't want to be. She collapsed onto the floor as she began to sob, letting her tears flow freely.

"You would have been better off not knowing... I'm sorry" he whispered as he began to walk away, indicating that the spell had been lifted.

"Rose!" Hugo said as he turned the corner and saw her there on the floor as Scorpius was walking away; he quickly ran to his sister and knelt down beside her. "What did he do to you?" Hugo asked.

"He told me the truth," Rose whispered as the tears continued to trace tracks down her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? Personally the end could be better written, but thats how it's going to stay :S I am intending this to remain a one shot only, but if I get loads of reviews from people wanting to know how they came to be in this situation, or what happens afterwards... then I may be tempted to include more chapters**

**Please please with a cherry on top review this and let me know what you think. Reviewing is helpful to writers as constuctive criticism can improve a writers technique greatly, and will make a writer feel great when their stories receive a positive review. So, please even if it isn't a long one, review and let me know what you thought of the story.**

P.S. This is the first time I haven't written from a characters point of view... so tell me if it is awful or not :)


End file.
